Broken
by XxNuMbCoMplicationxX
Summary: The day before happily ever after can change everything. Sometimes even prevent it from happening. Sometimes the unexpected happens and happily ever after seems like a term used in another lifetime instead of something that was possible just one hour ago.


I wish I could say that rage clouded my mind and I shouted my heart out and told him everything I was feeling.

I wish I could say that I stopped them and said something bad ass and masked the hurt.

I wish I could say I didn't care.

I wish I could say everything was okay and it was just another bump in the road.

But I can't, all I can tell you is what really happened.

I couldn't wait after all the trials we went through from our families not approving, a near death experience, and trials that no one should ever survive, our love survived. Finally we would get our happy ending, a fairy tale ending, a wedding on the beach family and friends there to support the happy couple and a beautiful honeymoon on a private island, all awaiting tomorrow. I was so happy my heart felt it would burst.

But what I saw did make my heart burst and made it a bloody unrecognizable mess, because what I was feeling was not happiness no, it was something that can not be described. Agony was a mild way of putting it, what I felt tore me. And I couldn't do anything.

I always knew I was a plain Jane, I mean seriously I was average height with an average build with dull brown hair and dull brown eyes that were often described by others as chocolate. I always knew I didn't deserve him, he belonged in Greek mythology among the gods his bronze hair shined no matter what and its messy look just made him more handsome. His high sculpted cheek bones were the envy of many. His build was extraordinary. His dazzling green eyes were astounding. His personality was kind, sweet, and caring. He was the perfect man.

Due to his personality though I hoped for a warning at least when he realized how much better he was than me.

This brings me to what I saw that day, the day before my happily ever after. I wanted to surprise him, today I had gone to my work to simply sort some things out before my wedding day, and had finished before I thought I would, so I planned on surprising Edward at home. I passed by his favorite restaurant and got us some food before heading home. As I pulled up to his house I noticed a car I faintly recognized in the driveway. I raised my eyebrow at this but I couldn't remember when I had seen this car so I simply shrugged it off and opened the door. I was surprised that I didn't hear a TV playing, but I did hear a thumping noise from upstairs so I dropped my stuff down on the counter and headed up to Edward's room. You see me and Edward do not live together nor have we done any of _that _stuff yet or ever. We both held the traditional view of marriage dearly and had both agreed to this.

I could have imagined every possibility in my head except what I saw. There Edward was in bed with Victoria. Victoria was one of the people that helped in my attempted murder but was left off the hook because she claimed that she did not know what was going to happen and the court believed her. I couldn't believe my eyes how could he do this to me? I let out a strangled sound and Edward's head snapped up, his eyes were shocked. I knew I was never good enough, I knew I wasn't worth it but was I bad enough that he had to cheat on my? I couldn't fathom the idea that I never noticed any signs that he was cheating or any warning.

Edward shot up off the bed and pulled some boxers on "Bella-" he began whispering. I just shook my head, there was nothing he could say anymore he broke my heart, and he broke me as a person. He discarded me like trash. I began walking down the stairs and he grabbed my hand. The pain in my chest flared. "I don't want to hear it Edward. Was I really that bad? Did I really mean that little to you? Did everything we go through just to get to what could have happened to even matter? I'll answer that myself Edward. No it did not. I would have forgiven anything if you had done this but no, not this time not this. You not only cheated on my and slept with someone else the day before your wedding, it was with the same woman that tried to kill me. I know I'm not special but Edward, no one deserves what you have done. I would not wish what was happening to me right now on Victoria herself. I know no matter what you say, actions speak louder than words" I let one tear fall from my eye, and looked him straight in the eye showing him everything I was feeling at this moment, after all this would be the last he would ever see of me. "There's food on the kitchen counter for you and," I paused so my voice wouldn't crack,"Victoria."

Being the coward I am I ran the rest of the way to my car and as I pulled out I took one last look at Edward standing in the middle of his driveway staring after my car.

o.O.o

I can't believe I drove her out of my life forever. I broke my loves heart and mine also. I love her she is my life, and she is gone. The last image I will have of her is the agonized chocolate eyes that looked up at me. How could she this that she was not good enough, that she meant nothing to me? She was my world, and my one and only love! And to think she could still be kind and caring even when I did what I did. I don't deserve her and I never will but I can't help the agony I feel when I realize what I have just done. I have just broken my love's heart, completely destroyed our relationship, and done the one thing that I promised myself and my family I would never do.


End file.
